Bad Things
by sg4ever
Summary: Helen returns from a mission and she heads straight to Nikola's room. Teslen smut!


**To my dear readers, I apologize it's been sooooo long since my last upload. My inspiration was kinda lost for a while. Considering the fact that my previous fics had been rather...*cough* angsty *cough* I've decided to try something else as well. So there you go, my first M rated Teslen story. A great deal of the guilt *coughs* ehm I mean credit goes to my dear Rogue [whose fault is for me writing this stuff!] who -after a half an year work- finally made me wanna try publishing smut xD Also I think I may have stolen some part of her mojo *coughs violently* [you won't see it back soon!].**

**So anyway, now that we know how much Teslen awesomeness awaits us in season 4 of Sanctuary I found it only fair to celebrate a little. I hope you'll enjoy it and I would appreciate the feedback.**

* * *

><p>"I've been waiting for you." Nikola said in a flirty tone when Helen closed the door of his room.<p>

"You were?" She asked trying to sound as innocent as she could.

In a moment he approached her and their lips crushed violently. She encircled him with her arms pulling him closer and closer, eager to feel the heat of his body. Their tongues were dancing in an unending duel they both wanted to win. An electricity shiver went down her spine when her back touched the wooden door.

"I wanna do bad things with you." Nikola managed to say in a low promising whisper, his breath drying her lips, before Helen's lips shut him off not pleased by the interruption.

His hands soon started exploring her body through the leather outfit she was wearing. When their lips parted and their lungs hungrily welcomed the oxygen after that suffocating kiss, she clenched her fingers into his hair and pressed his mouth against his neck fully enjoying the way he was panting against her skin.

A few months ago she wouldn't have let any vampire – especially Nikola – to get anywhere close to her neck. Now she was craving for that unique sensation of unexpected, for the adrenaline rush that was filling her body with pleasure. And he knew it damn well for in a second his fingers started to caress the back of her neck while his hot lips traced the line of her pulse. His naughty tongue drew quick tornadoes against her skin and his teeth sank teasingly into her flesh caressing each of her veins.

"Mmmmmmmmm." She moaned pulling his shirt out of his pants and exploring his muscled abdomen.

"I take it you missed me." Nikola whispered cheekily against her neck as his hands started to unbutton her jacket.

"You've got half an hour. If another world crisis starts-" She gasped as Nikola's cold fingers started to dance on her back. "Oh the hell with it! They'd better handle it alone. That's why I pay them."

His fingers ascended over the hot skin of her back massaging her gently as a mischievous grin grew on his face.

"Helen, I'm shocked. I'm starting to believe I have a bad influence on you."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." She said in a commanding tone and once again crushed her lips to his, this time convinced she wouldn't stop until she has devoured his mouth and drained every single drop of his insanely delicious taste.

She let one hand play for a while with his belt and then she descended touching him teasingly over the already obvious bulge in his pants. Her fingers squeezed him just a little, enough to feel his hardness through, and he moaned inside her mouth as her entire body vibrated. Oh how she loved to hear him moaning. It made her feel she was in control. It made him seem vulnerable and at her mercy.

Then, her hands quickly got rid of his annoying shirt and she bit her lip at the sight in front of her. Nikola shirtless –not to mention naked –was a sight she would never get enough of. He was simply delicious and perfect and what's worse, she had become an addict of his bare skin – not much of a surprise actually, for after she had been seeing him for over a century always layered in clothes, seeing him naked seemed almost a privilege and made her drool with lust every time she was contemplating his perfection.

She pressed her body against his and gasped with surprise. She hadn't even noticed when his long elegant fingers –the same fingers that were now gently undoing her lace bra – discarded her jacket and blouse on the floor. The bra followed soon enough and when she brushed her breasts against Nikola's chest, her nipples hardened with excitement. His lips curled in a guttery grin and he whispered into her ear in a low tempting voice that touched her most intimate places.

"I can see that you've missed me."

She ignored his cheeky comment, too distracted by the feel of his touch but when he pinned her to the door again, pressing hard against her thigh she couldn't help replying.

"You have bigger issues than I do."

With a naughty smile curling his lips he lowered his mouth to her chest letting the tip of his wet tongue caress her soft porcelain skin. His skilled fingers massaged her thighs sinking into her flesh through her leather pants and she moaned every time his touch found new places to explore. She clenched her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer and lower until his tongue started to dance against her hard nipples tasting them hungrily. She gasped when he finally got her out of her pants and she felt his delicate fingers against her skin tracing the line of her underwear.

Helen let out a moan filled with pleasure when two of his fingers stroke her gently over her wetness and she arched her body into his touch. Among so many other things, Nikola had excellent fingers and he knew damn well how to use them. It would only take him a few touches to make her completely lose control. Normally, she hated losing control whatever the reason but in the last few months she had learnt that with Nikola around she had to make a compromise –a delicious compromise as far as she was concerned.

She moaned deeply when his fingers slid inside her and dug her fingers into his hair again. More out of reflex than consciously, her hands sought desperately for his trousers and, after pulling the belt out, she unzipped them and pushed them to the floor leaving Nikola just in his tight black boxers that did an awful job hiding him from her greedy looks. Her moans became louder and her breaths faster as his fingers thrusted continuously into her, his thumb tracing smaller and smaller circles around her center.

It took her a lot more to get rid of his tight boxers because his stiffness didn't allow them to slide to his calves so she had to push them down with a considerable effort. But she knew the effort was worth it that very second when his huge member brushed against her thighs and she was able to feel its every single vein throbbing. Soon her fingers leaved her and clenched into her waist squeezing her flesh roughly as his hardness started to tease her massaging and stroking her all over her wetness. She panted hard and barely managed to say in a low hoarse voice.

"Nikola, please. Do it."

He raised his gaze and looked up to her, a look full of lust that sent shivers of pleasure to her entire body. Then as his mouth sucked feverishly her breasts, she clenched her legs around his waist and he put his arms underneath them, steadying her. With a gentle move he slid inside her and a growl escaped her throat. He moved lazily at first allowing her to feel him exploring and filling her most intimate places but as their body synchronized their moves, his thrusts became faster and deeper until he found her sore point and devoured it with wild crazy moves. She dug her nails into his back and starched him in a desperate attempt to release the tension growing inside her, until her thumbs were painted red by his blood.

She screamed when the wave of heat spread to her entire body and his liquid filled her. Before Nikola, she could have bet her life that sex couldn't be that good. But then again, with Nikola it was never just sex for every living cell in her body was aware of his presence. It was a perfect mixture of lust, wildness, tenderness, desire and love. A deadly combination that took her to the edge of pleasure - pleasure she had thought impossible - so many times. And yet, he would still manage to surprise her every time.

When he finally leaved her and she clung exhausted to his neck, he took her in his arms and lay her on the bed. Then he started kissing his way tenderly all over her body.

"This is mine. I want it back." He said and took her fingers sucking on them roughly, cleaning her nails from the blood drops.

"Don't you ever take a break?" She asked still panting hard while ruffling his hair.

"I thought you've figured it out by now. There's a reason why the vampires were the preeminent race on the planet, you know."

She smiled and bit her lip. Oh she had figured it out. In the most delicious possible way.

Three knocks in the door startled them.

"Tesla?" Will called.

"Bloody hell!" Helen shouted. "Not a word." She said to Nikola.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged and then, with a great effort, he pulled himself away from her body, snatched a towel, wrapped it around his waist and went to open the door.

"Yes Junior, I see you managed to find my room so we both agree you deserve a cookie. How about claiming it later? I'm busy."

"Have you seen Magnus?" Will asked before Nikola had the chance to close the door.

"Oh yeah." He replied. "She's actually lying naked in my bed right now after we've been having wild sex for about half an hour."

Will threw him a confused look. Helen however threw him a menacing look from under the sheets so Nikola continued.

"For God's sake what makes you think I know where Helen might be?"

"Well I thought I hear her voice coming from- "

"Well you thought wrong. I was in my room the whole morning and I was on the point of actually taking a shower before you so interrupted me so why don't you keep searching Helen while I go take a shower and we're both happy?" Nikola said and shut the door before Will could reply anything.

He then turned to Helen with a huge smirk on his face.

"You owe me one." He said.

With lascivious moves she headed to him stopping just a few inches away pressing a palm to his chest as if measuring his pulse. Then with a guttery grin she let her hand caress his member and kissed him passionately enjoying his moans inside her mouth once more.

"Well then, maybe I should start paying my debts." She said and pushed him on the floor as she sat on top of him climbing to his body and covering him with short wet kisses.

She had never missed a mission debrief before. But there had been three days since the last time she saw Nikola and they definitely had a lot to catch up with.


End file.
